Promise
by sarah1x
Summary: Ichigo berjanji akan terus setia pada Rukia yang pergi ke luar negeri selama beberapa tahun. Mampukah Ichigo mempertahankan janjinya? Rukia POV. pertama kali bikin IchiRuki. mungkin sedikit menye-menye... read?


Huehehe pertama kali bikin IchiRuki... yosh silakan membaca xD

.

.

"Ichigo,"

Kedua hazel-nya menatapku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, rupanya si pemilik hazel itu tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Tenanglah, Rukia." ujarnya sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku. "Aku akan menunggumu selama lima tahun. Setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu, aku akan menyambutmu kembali."

Aku tersenyum. "Janji?"

"Janji." Ichigo memegang kedua bahuku lalu mengecup pelan keningku.

.

.

**PROMISE**

.

BLEACH is TITE KUBO's

.

.

Setelah lulus dari SMA, aku berencana untuk kuliah di luar negeri.

Sepertinya menyenangkan punya pengalaman tinggal di luar negeri selama beberapa tahun. Aku ingin jalan-jalan, melanjutkan pendidikan, memiliki banyak teman dan menjalani keseharian ala luar negeri yang tak biasa. Aku tak sabar untuk memulai hidupku yang baru di luar sana. Namun, ketidaksabaranku untuk keluar negeri perlahan pupus ketika aku membayangkan orang-orang yang akan kutinggal pergi.

Ketidaksabaranku benar-benar tak tersisa di hati ketika aku membayangkan Ichigo.

Padahal kami baru saja menjalin hubungan. Setelah sekitar empat minggu berpacaran, rasanya niatku untuk kuliah di luar negeri menipis. Namun, biaya dan semua persiapan telah siap. Mau nggak mau, aku harus belajar ke luar negeri selama lima tahun.

Ichigo yang sedang membicarakan soal universitasku yang terletak di luar negeri, berjanji padaku.

"Aku akan menunggumu selama lima tahun!" Ichigo berjanji dengan semangat. "Setelah kau menyelesaikan urusanmu, aku akan menyambutmu kembali!"

Kata-katanya masih mengiang di telingaku.

Aku percaya padanya. Ia pasti akan menungguku sampai aku datang kembali padanya. Mungkin lima tahun akan terasa lama, tapi begitu kita bertemu, Ichigo, lima tahun rasanya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan yang akan kita rasakan nanti kalau bertemu kembali.

Kuharap kau tak melupakan janjimu, Ichigo...

Aku menurunkan kedua tangannya yang ia taruh di atas bahuku, lalu berjalan membelakanginya. Aku berjalan ke arah eskalator Bandara Narita tanpa memalingkan wajah kepadanya. Aku tak mau ia tahu aku menangis.

"Tunggulah Ichigo," bisikku pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku berharap Ichigo juga mampu mendengarnya. "aku pasti akan kembali padamu."

.

.

Tiga tahun berjalan tanpa kusadari.

Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil bersama tiga temanku. Mereka berdua ramah, dan semoga aku juga dianggap ramah oleh mereka. Kami sekolah di universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang sama pula. Aku senang bisa akrab dengan mereka dan teman-teman lain di kampus.

Ada banyak godaan di sini. Banyak cowok-cowok cakep, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk setia pada Ichigo. Sudah dua kali aku menerima lamaran pacaran, tapi aku berusaha menolaknya selembut mungkin.

Kuratapi foto berbingkai kayu yang kuletakkan di laci kecil di samping tempat tidur. Gambar foto itu adalah fotoku dan Ichigo, berdua di kebun binatang Karakura. Jujur saja, foto itu sama sekali nggak ada romantis-romantisnya karena aku bergaya seperti laki-laki di situ. Latarnya kebun binatang, pula. Meski begitu, menatap foto Ichigo dan diriku di masa lalu membuatku rindu padanya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia mampu menjadi shinigami dengan baik meski tanpa kehadiranku? Aku jadi mencemaskannya.

Kuletakkan kembali foto itu ke tempatnya semula. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, jadi aku harus tidur sekarang agar besok tidak dimarahi dosen karena terlambat.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, lalu... Inilah saat yang paling kutunggu!

Aku lulus dengan peringkat 67 dari seangkatan yang kira-kira berjumlah 200-an. Bagiku, peringkat ini sangat hebat karena aku bersekolah di Universitas Sorbonne, Paris, Perancis. setelah wisuda yang penuh haru dan tangis bahagia selesai, aku mengemasi barang-barangku.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya salah satu rekan sekamarku, dalam bahasa Perancis.

"Ya," jawabku. "Aku harus pulang secepatnya."

"Kau mau cepat-cepat menemui cowok yang ada di fotomu, ya?" godanya.

Aku merasa wajahku memerah karena terasa panas. "Ka... Kamu... dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja tahu!" responnya. "Setiap malam kau selalu menatap foto itu! Mana mungkin aku yang sudah satu rumah denganmu selama lima tahun nggak tahu soal itu!"

Aku menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum. "Iya juga, ya."

Jujur saja, rasanya agak berat meninggalkan rumah, Sorbonne, Paris dan Perancis. Di negara inilah kemampuan bahasa Inggris dan Perancisku diasah semakin tajam. Di tempat ini juga aku mendapat beberapa pengalaman yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Namun, rasa berat hati meninggalkan Perancis perlahan pupus ketika aku membayangkan orang-orang yang sudah lama aku ingin bersua dengan mereka semua.

Rasa berat hati itu benar-benar tak tersisa di hati ketika aku membayangkan Ichigo.

Seperti apa tampangnya setelah lima tahun tak jumpa? Tambah tinggi? Tambah gemuk? Tambah cakep? Tambah jelek? Atau jangan-jangan sudah berjenggot atau berkumis!

Aku tak sabar menemuinya. Sepanjang hari di pesawat menuju bandara Narita, aku terus menantikan saat-saat di mana aku bisa bertemu Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Aku rindu mereka semua.

.

.

Entah kenapa aku merasa deg-degan sendiri ketika turun dari pesawat yang kutumpangi.

Begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di bandara, aku merasa telah memijakkan kaki di Jepang. Aku tersenyum terharu, akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke sini.

Di ruang tunggu, ada banyak orang yang menungguku. Aku memeluk mereka satu-persatu sambil melepas rindu. Namun, aku tidak melihat Ichigo. Di mana dia?

"Oh... Ichigo?" Asano yang kini suaranya menjadi lebih berat melipat tangannya di dada. "Harusnya anak oranye itu datang ke sini, tapi dia bilang hari ini ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?" sepertinya urusan itu penting sekali sampai ia tak punya waktu untuk menjemputku. "Apa dia sudah punya pekerjaan?"

"Sudah, tapi hari ini ia libur karena bos-nya rapat." kata Asano.

"Apa kau tahu, apa urusan Ichigo?"

Asano tampak panik dalam usahanya bersikap tenang. Aku mulai curiga jangan-jangan urusan yang Ichigo urus tidak boleh diketahui olehku. "Ah.. em... gak tahu.."

"Jangan bohong!" bentakku.

Asano tampak kaget melihatku yang mampu berteriak tegas. "Se.. sebetulnya aku tak ingin kau tahu, tapi... aku cuma bisa bilang dia ada restoran pojok timur bandara."

Aku menitipkan tas-tas dan koperku pada Asano dan yang lain, lalu berlari menuju restoran yang Asano maksud. Katanya, ketika mereka menelepon Ichigo begitu aku sudah sampai, Ichigo membentak mereka bahwa ia dalam urusan yang tak bisa ditunda lagi. Ada apa ini, Ichigo? Urusan apa yang datang mendadak di restoran bandara bagian pojok timur?

Daripada rasa heranku terhadap urusanmu, Ichigo, rasa pilu yang memendam rindu ini ingin kupupuskan dengan menatap wajahmu dari dekat. Masa bodoh dengan urusan superpentingmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu!

Aku kangen, Ichigo!

Aku berhenti berlari begitu kulihat ada sebuah restoran di paling pojok bandara bagian timur. Aku berjalan perlahan dan kutemukan Ichigo di situ. Aku tersenyum begitu menemukannya, tapi senyumku langsung terhapus begitu aku melihatnya dengan jelas-

Ichigo sedang bercumbu dengan gadis lain.

Gadis itu berrambut panjang dan berwarna coklat terang. Apakah itu Orihime? Atau aku cuma salah lihat? Tapi siapapun gadis itu, aku tak peduli lagi. Hanya satu kenyataan yang ada di depan mataku; Ichigo sedang bercumbu dengan gadis lain, selain aku.

Aku shock.

Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak padanya dari ambang pintu restoran sekarang juga. Aku ingin menagih janjinya yang ia bilang akan terus menungguku sampai aku kembali.

Airmataku jatuh, dalam ekspresiku yang datar karena shock.

Asano dan yang lain rupanya mengejarku sampai mereka berdiri di belakangku. Terdengar suara hembusan napas dari orang yang habis berlari dala jarak yang jauh. Memang sih, ruang tunggu penjemput penumpang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari restoran yang ada di pojok timur ini. Asano menepuk pundakku sambil memanggil "Ku.. Kuchiki-san...", tapi aku menepis tangannya dari pundakku dan tak menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun.

Janjimu hanya bullshit, Ichigo.

Tahu begini, mending aku pacaran sama salah satu dari dua bule yang dulu menembakku.

.

.

END

.

.

sad eding yah :( saya sendiri gak suka bad ending tapi... sekali-sekali lah gapapa haha :D

fic ini terinspirasi dari teman saya yang di fic ini jadi Rukia.

terima kasih sudah mau membaca. berkenan mereview?

.


End file.
